To protect the interests of both business owners and their patrons, places of business are often equipped with video cameras and associated recording equipment to record events occurring thereat. These video capture systems may ultimately serve several purposes, including the capture of transactions and other events for video analysis related to the operation of the business, the identification of perpetrators of crimes committed at the place of business, and the deterrence of potential criminal activities on the premises. The types of business locations employing such video capture systems include, but are not limited to, grocery stores, department stores, and automated teller machines (ATMs).
The quality of these video capture systems has progressed to the point where sensitive or protected information, such as customer identification information, credit and bank account information, and the like, may be captured clearly in the resulting video camera recording. Depending on the federal, state, and local laws governing a particular business location, the storage and/or transmission of video data incorporating such protected information may be prohibited or restricted. As a result, in some cases the video data generated from such systems may require manual editing or other modification before transmission or storage of the video data for the data to comport with the applicable rules and regulations.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide software, systems, and methods for recording a scene encompassing a transaction. In a particular implementation, the scene is recorded to a data storage system using a first video camera capable of capturing protected data associated with the transaction. While recording the scene using the first video camera, in response to a first timing trigger, the recording of the scene is continued using a second video camera not capable of capturing the protected data. While then recording the scene using the second video camera, and in response to receiving a second timing trigger, the recording of the scene is continued using the first video camera. The first and second timing triggers are initiated based on at least one event associated with the transaction.